Desert Heat, Fatal Wounds
by 191026
Summary: She dragged him from near death. She watched over him. Protected him. Defended him. Loved him. Only to be forced away by anothers lust for revenge. Short TY fic set after Macalania. Added a bit of extra drama to this oneshot. RR if you wish x


Just a lil Yuna/Tidus ficcie. Nothing lemony. Just a bit revealing and sweet...untill it all turns to shit!

Giv me a lil review if you like.

Constructive critisism is welcomed. Flames are not. They burn!

Hope you all like

191026 xxx

She awoke with a jolt. The searing desert heat had almost melted her body. Sweat trickled down her sun tainted face dripping onto her chest. Calling herself warm would be a joke. She was baking under the intense heat. She could feel her creamy white skin burning red under the suns rays.

Slowly the young summoner sat up and glanced around to get her bearings. Nothing. Nothing but crystal sand as far as the eye could see. No trees. No grass. No plants. No life. Yuna immediately began to panic. Here she was alone in a desert she didn't even know existed.

"Everyone?! Where are you?!"

Her voice echoed all around her like a boomerang. It kept coming back no matter how many times she shouted for help.

Standing up she turned in the opposite direction from which she originally started. Her eyes spotted something. It looked like greenery. Slowly she staggered in the direction of her find.

"It must be. It must be. I can't be dreaming."

She kept repeating over and over out loud. It couldn't be a mirage could it? No, life wasn't that cruel was it? Exhaustion took over her the closer she got to the crop of palms. Dropping onto her knees she scrambled past the trees instantly spotting water. It wasn't a mirage. She had indeed found a small oasis.

As she looked at her reflection in the pure water she was shocked to see blood staining her face and neck.

"My face isn't bleeding…."

She raised her hands to inspect them. They too were covered in blood. Vigorously she ducked her hands under the water to scrub off the dried in blood.

"My hands are not cut either. How odd."

It was then she noticed how little she was wearing. Her white wrap had fallen or had been shredded off. Her purple skirt was ripped clean up to the tops of her thighs. She stood wearing only her small bra top, yellow obi and the tattered remains of her skirt.

"What happened to us?"

Upon much reflection she remembered Macalania. She remembered them being chased out. She remembered falling into the abyss. Then….Sin. It attacked them and threw them far from where they had rested under the Temple.

As she savoured the long sips of water she took her eyes followed small ripples emerging from behind a small rock formation. Cautiously she stood up.

"Hello? Is someone there?"

Fearing an enemy she raised her summoners staff to fight. As if on queue an armour covered arm emerged from behind the rocks. There was only one she knew who adorned such bizarre armour. Fear immediately set in.

"TIDUS!"

She threw her staff away and lept into the water forgetting about her fatigue and exhaustion. She swam over as fast as she could under the burning sun. As he came into full view the young summoner could see he was unconscious with his head under the water. Hastily she grabbed him and dragged him back to the small shoreline. She struggled pulling him up onto the sand bank but managed it nonetheless. She turned him on his back and gently checked the side of his neck for a pulse. She felt the tiny beat below the pads of her fingers.

"Phew. Thank goodness you're ok."

On closer inspection Yuna noticed blood seeping through his yellow jacket and running down his side.

"No….the blood came from you? Now I remember! You threw yourself infront of one of Sin's attacks to….save me! You got hurt trying to help me?!"

Yuna swallowed the lump forming in her throat. She had to compose herself or Tidus could die. She couldn't let that happen. Slowly she removed his jacket trying not to open the wound any further.

The wound was very large. About seven inches long.

"Whats this?"

She touched a jagged edge of the wound. It felt like a Sin Scale. Swallowing her squeamish side she pinched the scale and pulled it from his side. She dropped it like it was diseased. Cringing and squirming further she moved her fingers back to the wound.

"Come on Yuna. Its just a bit of blood. I have to check there is no Sin Scale left. Come on Yuna. You've disembowelled fiends before….this is no different."

She glanced at the blonde haired males face.

"Its very different…."

Her fingers moved inside the wound. About three inches deep. Hot blood covered her fingers. She couldn't feel any debris stuck inside. She was sure she could hear her Guardian moan in pain but was too creeped out by the blood so close at hand to listen. She was too busy concentrating to take heed.

Once her inspection was all clear, Yuna took a potion and an antidote from her pocked, mixed the two together and spread it over the gaping wound. Tidus twitched slightly under her touch but didn't wake up.

"Why? Why did you risk your life to protect me? Why?"

Yuna sobbed as she tore round the bottom of her shredded skirt. As she wrapped it tightly around his waist the tears fell faster trickling off her chin and onto his cheeks.

"Look at me. I cant even summon the strength to heal you. Please? Wake up. Please don't die."

She cried while resting her head atop his steadily rising and falling chest. One hand rested on his chest beside her head. The other rested on his stomach just round from the bandaged wound.

Yuna lay like that for some time. Tidus steady heartbeat slowly lulling her off to sleep. She sprang awake again,

"No! I can't fall asleep. Tidus may need my help. I….I have to protect him."

Yuna scrambled behind Tidus and gathered him up in her arms. She pulled his body nearer hers, sat him up and rested his head against her breasts. Slowly she began smoothing down his hair over and over again occasionally venturing to lightly touch his cheek.

Around four hours had passed and Yuna could hardly keep her eyes open. Her skin was red raw with sunburn. She was starving and badly needed a drink but she couldn't leave him even for a second to get a sip of water. To stop herself falling asleep she started talking senseless ramblings to the still unconscious Tidus. She rambled about her parents, growing up in Besaid, beginning her summoners training, the time she was dashing to a class and her skirt fell down. After some time of fighting her tiredness she ran out of things to talk about so she moved onto a more personal subject. Him.

"You know? When I first laid my eyes on you….I felt a strange sensation fluttering in my tummy. Almost like butterflies floating and gliding around. Everytime you talk to me, or even the slightest smile or glance makes my knees wobble and my insides summersault. I….I'm so sorry about wanting to marry Seymour. Its you I really want to be with even though….I cannot."

She paused at this point. Just to make sure he did not wake up demanding to know why she was talking like this. After all he hated it when she put herself down or was pessimistic. When she was sure he was not going to wake up she continued. Blushing in the process.

"Anyway, enough about that blue haired idiot. I have to confess something so please don't wake up or I'll be embarrassed. The other night in the Thunder Plains we stayed up really late just the two of us talking about everything. You remember right? Well, I was so close to inviting you back to my room to….well….you know? Be….to….take my….have sex. But.…I lost my nerve as you can probably tell as I am still sitting here a virgin. I don't know why but I think you are the one. The way you look at me and protect and aid me in battle, the way my Aeons took to you even quicker than they did to me tells me as much. I would like to think you maybe feel the same?"

She stopped again. Once more checking to see he wasn't lying there wide awake laughing at her for her emotional tirade. Coast clear again.

"But, I'm digressing. After we parted ways I couldn't stop thinking about you. I lay in bed thinking….no fantasising about you. How your lips would feel against mine. How your hands would feel on my body. How your skin would feel against mine. How you would feel inside me as we writhed together sweat soaked. I imagined my fingers were yours. I touched myself in ways I never really bothered about before as I am supposed to be chaste little summoner Yuna who never thinks unclean thoughts. My fingers moved as yours would. I explored every contour of my body. I whispered your name as I touched myself. I felt what an orgasm was like. I believe with you it would be much better though. I lay there afterwards naked, sweat soaked imagining you were lying beside me. I had never felt so sated before in my life. I-I wish I knew what it felt like. To actually be intimate with someone. From what I have heard it feels divine. I would love to explore my body with you. I would love to explore yours. Each muscle. Each small scar. Each perfect little flaw. However, no matter how I want it so, it will never come to pass. I will not be alive long enough to give you my virginity. I cannot escape my awful fate. I cannot become yours. I will never feel real love. I will not grow older. I can't love someone. I just can't."

Yuna stopped there as she could feel crystal tears trickling down her cheeks. She stopped stroking his hair and glanced down at him. Slowly she wriggled off to the side. Gently placing him down on the sand in the process.

Her stomach turned inside her as she moved closer to the fallen Tidus again. Her knees brushed up against his hip bone as she leaned in to him. One hand rested near her legs on the sand. The other moved to rest on his chest once more. She couldn't believe she was going to do this. She bit her bottom lip as she moved in closer. Very lightly she brushed her lips up against his. It was barely a touch. She looked intently into his eyes. Almost willing them open.

Again she closed her eyes and moved in. She kissed him a bit harder this time her hand pressing into his chest that little bit rougher. She caught herself moaning in frustration. Surely he could feel her kisses? Surely he knew it was her?

Yuna felt him stir beneath her. She was sure she could feel him kiss her back. So gently a lone finger touched her thigh. It didn't move. It just stayed there touching the exposed flesh.

Shuffling from behind a rock formation interrupted Yuna. Startled she sat bolt upright and scanned the area. Fearing an attack Yuna once again gathered Tidus up in her arms and pulled him close to her. What emerged from behind the rocks was much worse and more deadly than a simple fiend.

"Lady Yuna. A pleasure to meet you again. I did enjoy your little story. So full of passion. I shall enjoy taking your innocence from you on our Wedding night."

Yuna looked up in fear of the presence towering above her staring right at her.

"No….you're dead!"

Yuna shimmied away pulling Tidus with her. She had to protect him. She had to protect both of them.

"Come with me Lady Yuna. Let us defeat Sin together. It is of course our destiny. We are one in the same you and I."

"Not on your life! We are nothing alike you and I! I do not murder. I do not lie, kill, deceive!"

Yuna screamed at the half Guado. Anger took over her fear. She watched as Seymour started laughing.

"You did murder! You murdered me Lady Yuna. But no matter. If you come to me all will be forgiven and forgotten."

He held out a long slim hand for her to take. Yuna in turn growled at the hand and shifted further away again pulling Tidus closer into her bosom.

"Do not make me laugh my Lady. What can that idiot offer you Yuna? I am offering you everything. I may even let your friends live. If you come quietly like a good girl."

"Love."

Seymour looked confused at her bold statement. He tilted his head and stared at her under the scorching sun.

"He can offer me love, friendship, comfort, strength and security. None of these thing you possess you horrible little man!"

Yuna seethed while pulling her fallen warrior closer into herself. Still Seymour advanced on the couple followed closely by two of his guards.

"Hah! What a poor excuse of a Guardian he is. Why he can't even get up to save his poor, weak little summoner. How sad."

Yuna leaned down and placed her head against the side if Tidus head.

"I'm too weak to call Aeons. What can I do? Please wake up. I need you…."

Still he remained unconscious in her grasp. Yuna glanced down at his Brotherhood sword still attached to his side. There was only one thing for it. Yuna stumbled to her feet picking up the glimmering blue sword in the process. Shaking the dizziness from her head she staggered into his unusual fighting stance all the while not taking her eyes off her target.

"Please. What do you intend to do with that butter knife? You can barely see straight you weak, sad little girl!"

"Not that its your business but I have been training with him. He has taught me many things about using a sword. I may not be as strong, fast or skilled as him but I will put up one hell of a fight you fucking bastard!"

"You cannot defeat me. You can't even stand up right. I can see the only thing he taught you was to have a foul temper and ever fouler language. I shall take great pleasure in watching your face as I rip his heart from his chest."

Yuna felt strength return to her. With a primal scream she charged Seymour totally ignoring the two guards. She didn't comprehend the fact she couldn't win. All she cared about was slicing his head clean off.

Yuna swung Brotherhood in a perfect arch right down Seymour's face. She heard the sound of his skin tearing as she dragged it down his face, neck and chest. Leaping backwards she remained on guard.

"Pathetic."

Yuna's eyes widened as the open wound healed right infront of her. Before she could even react she was roughly grabbed from behind. A hand twisted her right wrist so hard the yelled in pain thus dropping the sword to the desert floor. She glanced to the side to see a Guado guard smirking at her.

Seymour sauntered u to her and casually picked up the discarded sword.

"Time to watch your hero die Lady Yuna."

She couldn't look away. She didn't want to watch but found herself pulled to look. She couldn't take her eyes of Tidus. He still lay there totally oblivious to his death stalking towards him. Hot thick tears cascaded down her cheeks as Tidus own sword was raised just above his chest directly over his heart. She watched the sword being raised. She saw the evil grin spread across Seymour's face. She shook her head violently.

"Tidus! Nooooo!"

Ocean blue eyes snapped open just as Yuna screamed. The body previously lifeless sprang to life and swiftly rolled away from its certain doom.

"You! You're awake?! For that I shall delight in removing your head!"

He didn't know why the maniac was still alive. He didn't even know where he was. He wasn't even sure if he was awake but he had to get his sword back. He hatched a plan. Slowly he kneeled down on the baking sand.

"Yes my Lord. I cannot defeat you. For my insolence I lay down my life."

"Good boy."

As Seymour advanced on the crouched Guardian he made the mistake of taking his eyes off him for a second at the sound of Yuna whimpering her Guardian's name.

"Big mistake!"

As he turned his head sand was thrown into his eyes. With a sharp yell he dropped the sword to rub the sand and grit from his stinging eyes.

Tidus lept forward and grabbed his sword. He charged towards the two guards holding onto Yuna. Both let her go and threw her roughly behind them. Before they could ready magic's Tidus had lept behind them, swung his sword and severed their heads clean from their bodies. Blood spattered onto the desert floor and onto Tidus face and chest.

"Tidus?"

He turned round to see Yuna scramble to her feet. His eyes widened slightly as he finally noticed just how little she was wearing.

"Look….he has disappeared."

Tidus looked behind him to see Seymour had indeed vanished. A sharp yelp from behind him startled him into whirling back round. Yuna stood bolt upright, totally rigid and unmoving. Her eyes wide in shock. Tears tricking down her face.

"Yuna?! Come on! Are you ok?!"

He shot over to her but stopped short and looked on in shock as a slither of blood made its way down the side of her neck running over her collar bone and disappearing into the crevice between her breasts.

Pyreflies surrounded her and slowly took form. Seymour reappeared clutching onto her neck his fingers thrust into the side of her neck breaking her flesh at a pressure point to almost paralyse her. His other hand dared to touch one of her most intimate areas. It was gripping tightly and painfully onto her chaste, untouched by a male breasts roughly squeezing them as he pulled her away from Tidus.

Anger covered Tidus face. He could feel his power building. The look of fear in her eyes broke his heart. This man was standing infront of him violating the person he cared most about. He dared to touch her in such a way? Seymour had to pay. He must die. Red clouded his line of vision. Blood red rage filled him. His limit wasn't far off.

"Let her GO! NOW!"

"I would think twice before you attack me for to get to me you have to go through the one you love. You wouldn't want to kill _my_ beautiful bride to be would you?"

Tidus stopped in his tracks. Dropped his sword. He couldn't kill Yuna even if it was to get to Seymour. He couldn't even look at her. He swore inside to kill that bastard for doing this to Yuna.

"Oh Guardian? Before I forget. Here!"

Tidus looked up just as Seymour blew a powdery substance at his face. His eyes grew heavy. His legs turned to lead.

"Y-Yuna…."

"I'm sorry Tidus….I lo…."

Before she could finish her sentence the blonde collapsed back into the water he had been dragged from hours ago. His body floated lifelessly on top of the crystal clear water.

"Sleep well boy. When you awake we will be gone. You will be lucky if you can remember what transpired here today!"

Pyreflies surrounded Yuna and Seymour pulling them into the darkness. Yuna screamed as loud as she could reaching out to try and grab Tidus. She was pulled kicking and screaming from reality into what felt like hell.

Daybreak hit the desert as Tidus finally woke up. Slowly he pulled himself together and waded out of the shallows onto a small sand bank.

"Ah my head. What the hell happened? Where am I?"

He spotted his sword lying a few feet away from him. He picked it up. Sheathed it and started walking. A ripping sensation on his side caused him to yell in pain and double over clutching at the pain.

"Ah fuck! What the hell?"

He raised his hands to find them dotted with blood. He looked down at his stomach and side to see blood seeping through a purple dressing.

"Purple? That's Yuna's skirt. What? What happened?"

He looked back the way he came. Blood was dotted and spattered across the sand. It had been shifted as if a struggle had taken place. He looked down. More blood was covering the hot sand. It was as if two bodies had fell just here.

"YUNA!"

His voice echoed through the muggy heat. Nothing.

"I don't like this. Was she here? What? I've got a horrible feeling inside. I-I must find her!"

Forgetting the pain and the constant tearing on his side Tidus began thundering through the desert praying for a miracle. Dread filled his very being as he ran. Not a soul in sight. Nothing.

"Fuck!"

He needed a miracle.

Thought it was a bit quick in the game. Ie Sin showing up then boom! Wake up in the desert. Wanted to add in some extra drama hehehehehe

Hope it was ok

xx


End file.
